


Warm

by Shiina_a



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiina_a/pseuds/Shiina_a
Summary: Arashi, Bambi and a Vending machine
Relationships: Bambi/Fujiyama Arashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Since Bambi is technically a blank slate I took some liberties with her characterization, I hope y'all don't mind.   
> I really wish she had a bit of canon info like other avatar characters in other games, at least a name, but I can work with this for a pointless fluff drabble like this one.

Sasaki Kotone was in love with sweets, that's something every single student of Habataki Highschool knew for a fact.

Every Lunch you would see her with her famous bento and also something sweet to accompany it. There was no order; one day it was cookies, another umaibo, the next week melon bread and the next any random stuff her sweet tooth asked her to buy.   
Between all those sugary things there was something already legendary and always present: A milkshake.  
Not any milkshake, of course, a strawberry milkshake. 

It was sacred. 

It was known that you could take anything from the bento box, or even take the sweet snacks if you were daring but you shouldn't touch the milkshake or you would face a very upset Sasaki or worse, two pissed off brothers who were overly protective with their childhood friend. 

All this came to Arashi's mind when Sasaki rushed towards a vending machine in the middle of their date out of nowhere, her face sparkling so much that seemed a sky full of stars. 

"It's Jackpot." she claimed, pointing to the machine. 

"Jackpot?"

"There." she pointed again. Arashi saw carefully the place where Sasaki's eyes were fixated, he could see what was the big deal. 

It seemed the machine had a bit of malfunction and the spiral was sustaining more the second box of milkshake than the first one in the line, making it possible that one go will give the fortunate buyer double the product. 

"Ah, that's really good luck..." he sounded amused. "... but I'm more surprised that you could notice it." they weren't even that close to the vending machine after all. 

A smirk filled her lips as she put her hands in her hips with a proud air. 

"Hehehe don't understimate your manager, Arashi-kun."

"I would never do that, I know you're amazing."

Sasaki freezed a bit and her face started to gain a red color.   
It was not the first time this happened, at the beginning it worried Arashi thinking that she was sick or something, but Sasaki explained him one day that it was simply her being unable to take bold praise.   
He didn't understand that either since more than praise it was just the truth, but saying that only made Sasaki get redder so it was better to stop. 

"A-anyway..." she said regaining her composure and looking in her purse until she found a coin. "... Show time."

She said that taking a deep breath while the coin was introduced, her expression so serious that it wouldn't be out of place in a surgery room. Once she did that she pressed her face against the crystal of the machine, eager to don't lose any second of what was happening before her.   
The machine started to work, the spiral turning, a "thump" indicated that the first box had fallen and then a second "thump" sang Sasaki's victory. 

"WE DID IT!!" She claimed showing him the boxes, her sparkles shinning so brightly that he smiled too. 

"And you call me a glutton." 

"It not the same," she said pouting. "It's not like I'm eating three lunches."

"I told you it's because of my training."

"No, you definitely eat that much everyday."

"Of course I do, I train everyday."

"..."

As they talked, already walking towards their destination Sasaki put one of the boxes in his hand. 

"Eh? I thought you would drink both."

"Nope, it's jackpot because now I can share my milkshake with you." she said smiling and that was enough for Arashi, he felt his cheeks warming up and suddenly he understood a bit the reaction that Sasaki had earlier. 

He wasn't that fond of strawberry milk, actually he did prefer water by miles. But right now, drinking the sweet liquid with a girl who would shine for something this simple, talking about trivial things and forgetting any problem waiting him at home, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
